Inside the League
by Elvenshire the Golden One
Summary: An ex-marine gets sucked into a world he thought never existed. He soon realizes that in this world he has powers that would never had been possible in his world. Meeting someone he soon learns her story and is touched, with no way to get back to his own world he decides to make most of his situation. Joining the League and making a life for himself. A lot of characters not listed
1. Prolog

Alright guys I've decided to make a side story while I wait for feedback from people so I won't always update this until my other story is complete then I'll update it. This has nothing to do with Touched by the Eagles Wings so it's a completely separate story line.

* * *

Prolog-

The ground was muddy causing every ragged step the mysterious figure took to sink into the mud a few inches, making each step an unbelievably difficult task. All of the trees blanketing the surrounding were dripping with fresh rain. A strong musky smell of foliage gripped the air overwhelming the person's senses. In their wake was a long winding trail of rough footsteps leading into the distance towards the heart of the jungle. The figure muttered to themselves "Wake up now...I want to wake up now." as they stumbled onward. They had been walking what felt like hours but had made little progress as they had been walking in a spiral making the progress that was made nil.

As they trudged on bushes to the person's left ruffled, causing the person to jump in fright. Staring at the bush the person noticed two beastly eyes staring into the person's very being, sending a chill down their spine. Slowly taking one step away nothing happened taking another step still the eyes didn't move. Then suddenly the bush moved again and the figure turned and ran as fast as their legs would allow them. The eyes were in pursuit, not catching their prey but savoring the hunt. It had been too long since the eyes had chased live pray and it brought joy the heart of the eyes.

Looking over their shoulder the figure no longer saw the eyes chasing them. Stopping to lean against a tree to rest the figure kept watch on their surroundings waiting for the eyes to make another appearance. As if on cue leaves above the person moved and fell. Looking up the person was again met with glowing beastly eyes. Again trying to run the person's luck had run out, the eyes had enough chasing and decided to have their reward. Jumping onto the person's back the eyes forced the person to the ground. The person suddenly felt a hand on there shoulder, before the person had a chance to think, they were turned over and were met face to face with a eyes. These eyes who should not be here or anywhere really, but that was the least of the person's worries.

* * *

Forgive the language used in this with all the "person's" and "theirs" I just felt a little bit of mystery would be cool. Tell me what you think in the comments if its ok or not.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Recollection

* * *

The droll wailing my my alarm awoke me from my dreamless sleep. Causing me to groan in protest, I truly hated waking up in the morning. If it was up to me I would just sleep forever and only wake to eat. That however is not possible as I have to go to work so that just like every other person I can work for a living instead of living to work, but such is life. Getting out of bed I sluggishly drudged over to my bathroom to take a shower and wake myself up. Turning on the water I turned the knob so that the water would come out mildly hot. Undressing out of the clothes I had slept in, and stepping into the hot water and was instantly woken up from my zombie state.

Stepping out of the shower and drying off I look into the mirror and sigh. I've been told by people before that I'm attractive before but to be honest I don't see it. I have long blond hair that comes to my shoulders, which I wear in a small pony tail. I have a strong jaw and chiseled features, with a lite stubble on my chin. My eyes I'm told are the most noticeable and is why I feel that I am not that attractive as they turn a lot of people off. My eyes are black. When I say black I don't mean dark brown, or contacts or anything like that. I have a rare condition that causes my pupil to not shrink in light, meaning that they are always dilated but they are dilated to the point that they cover almost all of my iris. My "true" eye color is blue but since my pupils are dilated in such an extensive way it just looks like there is a silver line surrounding my pupil. This means I cannot walk into a normal room without special made sunglasses that are just like normal sunglasses but they have foam that surrounds the edges not letting lite in. At all times I were these because if I didn't then I would go blind.

As I looked into my eyes I sighed. It was truly tragic, I walked around my house with not but the littlest of light coming thrue cracks in my curtains and I could see perfectly fine as if every light in the whole place was on. Still staring at myself I realized that I probably needed to hurry up. I grabbed my contacts and began to put them in. Putting one on my right eye I went blinded on my right side. Following what I did to my left eye I became completely blind. Reaching beside the mirror I turned on the lights.

The world came flooding back before my eyes. As I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision, I stared back into my eyes and again sighed. They were now dark brown to mask my true eye color. I hated wearing contacts but I couldn't just walk around with black eyes forever, it kind of freaked people out. Leaving the bathroom I opened my closet door and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a plain white T-Shirt. Throwing on my clothes on I grabbed my keys, grabbed my bag I had packed last night.

Walking out of my door and getting into my car I started the engine and pulled out of the drive way. Driving down the road I turned on my radio to drown myself in music. Suddenly a sinkhole opened up in the middle of the road before I could react I drove into the hole. I expected for the car to hit the bottom, any moment but that never happened. Instead there was a sudden blinding pain in my back. Reaching for my back to sooth the pain I realized I was no longer in my car, but laying on my back on what felt like muddy ground.

Sitting on the ground I sat up groaning in pain. Wiping my hands on my pants to get the dirt that I felt on them I reached into my pocket and pulled out my contact holder and opened it. Reaching for my right Eye I removed the contact. Then I removed the left contact, blinking the blurry vision away I opened my eyes and for the first time I took in my surroundings. I quickly stood in shock, ignoring the pain in my back. All around be were trees and bushes covering and blocking sight in all directions.

'What the hell?'I thought to my self. As I looked around I had a hard time believing where I was. How could I be here? Where is here? Wheres my car? All these questions roared in my head and I didn't know how to react. I sat there stunned looking around me for at least what felt like eternity. Until it dawned on me that I better start to move and find my way out of where I was. Looking around I found a little path and began on my trek. Little did I know that I was being watched the whole time.


End file.
